


Extracción de Emergencia

by SyrusZuviel



Series: The One When Everyone Ships Lesbians [2]
Category: Legend of the Five Rings, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Group Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrusZuviel/pseuds/SyrusZuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una actividad de grupo que trae consecuencias inesperadas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracción de Emergencia

“¿Shiba-san hace trampa?” Es la pregunta que comenzó todo.

Mirumoto-san no es de las personas que causa conmoción en la mesa, al contrario, pese a su porte, tiene todo el aire de ser un dragón que se respete como tal. En muchos sentidos, Ryuunosuke es el polo opuesto de su prima, quien ocupa tan poco espacio y, sin embargo, es tan notoria y chocante.

Hasta esa tarde, ninguno de los magistrados había oído a Ryuunosuke hablar demasiado. Así que su voz llamó la atención de todos, cuando los encontró en el comedor antes de que el sujeto en sí entrara en la sala. Nadie, excepto Karen-chan, reconoció la voz que hacía retumbar los pasillos y se acercaba velozmente hacia la habitación.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, dando paso a la imponente presencia del dragón.

Todos lo miraban igualmente perturbados, mientras que Mirumoto-san se sentaba violentamente y los heimines, asustados, corrían a atenderle.

La persona a la que le hablaba era precisamente la persona que había entrado a la habitación con él. Hiromasa-kun, en oposición, venía fabulosamente refrescado de un baño reciente y coronado con una sonrisa extensa.

A estas alturas ya todos sabían sobre la disputa deportiva de ambos, y debido al contraste, todos pudieron figurar qué pasaba.

–¿Y? – comenzó Yaten, tratando de romper el silencio que se había provocado –¿Qué tal el juego?

– Hoy puedo contar 37 victorias– respondió el fénix.

– ¿Y cuántas derrotas?

– Oh, no. Yo no pierdo– recalcó, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Ryuunosuke le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

– Digan el día, y esta vez veremos si conmigo en el juego mantienes tu racha, Shiba-kun.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – interpuso el dragón – Porque estoy seguro que hace trampa. Contigo podríamos saber si lo hace.

– Senpai, no hago trampa– se defendió el fénix sin poder evitar la risa.

– Si te ríes mientras lo dices, es difícil que te crea.

– Okay, okay. Lo veremos en el juego, ¿de acuerdo? –interrumpió el ronin, esperando lograr cerrar el tema.

– ¿Puedo jugar yo también? –agregó Minnah –Siempre he querido jugar.

– ¡Claro! –Hiromasa parecía estar a punto de levantarse para ir a jugar ya. – Mientras más, mejor. Es la idea del juego.

– También quiero jugar– gritó la diminuta dragón.

– No, tú no. – replicó su primo. Karen lo miró extremadamente ofendida.

– ¡¿Por qué yo no?!

– Porque vas a perder y eres una _muuuy_ mal perdedora.

– No creo que tengas derecho a ese tipo de comentarios, senpai.

– ¡Me enojo porque tú haces trampa! – respondió con furia, apuntando a Hiromasa con los palillos. Automáticamente, Nobunaga levantó la cabeza de su cena y le frunció el ceño en desaprobación. – Lo siento, Kakita-san –musitó el dragón, bajando los palillos lentamente.

Akihiko sólo movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

Al final, acordaron el día en el que se reunirían en los jardines del castillo a jugar. Arreglaron todo de manera que todos los que participaban estuviesen fuera de guardia.

Y el resultado fue que Shiba-san no hacía trampa, sólo era muy, muy, pero muy bueno jugando. Karen-chan sacó un poco de pasto a patadas, Minnah terminó el juego con la cara completamente roja pero feliz, Yaten se entusiasmó con la idea de hacer esto una actividad periódica, Ryuunosuke se disculpó con Hiromasa (lo cual sorprendió a todos) y Hiromasa ya no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Tal como Yaten predijo, el asunto se convirtió en algo en lo que, de alguna u otra forma, todos participaban.

Dependiendo de los días de invierno que los habían estado tratando tan amablemente este año, todos los samuráis que estuviesen fuera de turno en la tarde se reunían en los jardines y sus alrededores. Algunos jugaban con el grupo original, como Taeko-san, Senjiro-san e incluso Hikaru-san en algunas ocasiones. Los que no, se sentaban en algún corredor que diese hacia el patio, en alguna sala de mismas características o sencillamente debajo de los árboles; donde redactaban cartas, leían pergaminos, jugaban go, etc.

En una de aquellas tardes frías, un grupo de magistrados disfrutaba de un reactivante juego de kemari, mientras Lilavathi estudiaba alguno de sus pergaminos junto a un árbol. O al menos trataba, hasta que poco a poco, parecía caer presa del sueño. Junto a ella, Hokuto-san leía cartas que tenía en las manos. En una de las habitaciones que dan al jardín, Kakita-san y Kitsu-san libraban su propia batalla.

La pelota rebotó del pie de Ryuunosuke al de Hiromasa, por un segundo, antes que cayera al pasto y rodara entremedio de unos arbustos. Todos gritaron de emoción por la victoria del dragón frente a su archienemigo de kemari (¡finalmente!), mientras que Hiromasa soltaba una risa ligera y burbujeante.

Llevada por la conmoción, Lakshmi tomó algo para abrigarse y se acercó al jardín para saber qué ocurría. Pudo ver cómo Shiba-san caminaba jardín adentro mientras el resto del grupo felicitaba a Mirumoto-san. Cerca, Suzume-san miraba al grupo con una amplia sonrisa y Lilavathi no mostraba señal de reaccionar ante semejante ruido.

No reaccionaba.

Súbitamente, todo lo que sabía respecto a la naturaleza de la shugenja hizo click en una verdad sencilla, pero terrible.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hasta ella mientras trataba de despertarla a gritos. Todos la siguieron con la mirada, en un súbito silencio tenso. Una vez cerca, Lakshmi se puso de rodillas sobre Lila-san, una pierna a cada lado, rodeando las caderas de la shugenja. Se quitó la prenda que había tomado para cubrirse para cubrir a Lilavathi, la acercó a su pecho y comenzó a sobarla enérgicamente.

– ¡Hey! No te duermas. – le ordenó mientras seguía trata de darle calor. Funcionaba, pero no lo suficiente.

La bushi murmuró algo (probablemente una grosería) y pasó a su siguiente plan: tomó a Lilavathi en estilo princesa como si nada, y se dirigió rápidamente de vuelta al castillo.

El silencio se alargó hasta que Hiromasa volvió con lo que había estado buscando, aún sonriente, para encontrarlos a todos mirando igual de anonadados hacia el castillo.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó inocentemente.

Todos se miraron sin saber qué decir.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una escena del manga Sex Pistols.


End file.
